Various devices have been designed in an effort to improve style, accuracy, and efficiency in throwing balls such as basketballs. However, a need remains for a device that can space apart and/or encourage flexion of the distal phalanges of at least a user's index and ring fingers and/or facilitate an arch angle between those fingers and the user's middle finger that approximates the curvature of a basketball so as to facilitate and enhance the user's ability to position the hand when shooting a basketball.